Problem: First consider the expression for: $-8$ plus the quantity of $2$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $5$ and that expression and then add $-4$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $2$ times $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What is $-8$ plus $2x$ $2x$ $ - 8$ What is the product of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (2x - 8) = \color{orange}{5(2x-8)}$ What does adding $-4$ to $\color{orange}{5(2x-8)}$ do? $5(2x-8)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(2x-8)-4$.